


Save Me from Solitude

by LadyoftheValley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I just want them to be happy, Multi, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kozume Kenma, Tags May Change, certainly not me, demon akaashi, fox kenma, just to make this accurate, look at all the research I'm going to have to do, necromancer kuroo, owl bokuto, thats all i ask, the ideas my mind makes, who knows what i'm doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them had a shared desire, not to have to face the world alone. When they are brought together, they find kinship in each other in ways they’d never thought they would know. It’s hard being alone, but now they don’t have to be. </p><p>Alternatively, in which Kuroo is a necromancer, Kenma is a kitsune, Akaashi is an incubus, and Bokuto is the pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I was playing around with, wanting to write with some of these creatures. I’m planning for more chapters on this, but nothing is guaranteed at this point in time. Any feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

“So,” He started, smiling through my soul, “Would you care to make a contract?”

I didn’t understand what he meant, nor did I try to. My gaze drops of its own accord, unable to meet his boldness, dual-toned tails raising to shield me. What type of contract? Why was he asking me? I was just a fox who happened to meet him here.

“I get it; you need some time to think it over. But I really think you should. You should definitely make a contract with me.” He smiles softly, reaching out to caress my head. “We’ve missed you, Kenma.”

My eyes widen as I fall back. What? What was he talking about? Who was we? Why did he address me as if we were friends? Why did he call me Kenma? Questions swirled in my head, but unable to find the answers. It was scary and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like the fact that he had stumbled into my little sanctuary and managed to rile me up. The mist deepened, wanting to pull my soul back closer to the spirit realm, but he held me here.

I try once, twice, to shift into a more appropriate form, but being this weak, it’s impossible. He notices this, and takes another dangerous step closer, “C’mon, kitten. I can take you back home, and even though you’ll be bound to us, we’ll still love you all the same. We miss you so much.”

I didn’t understand. Who was he?

“Kozume Kenma, please come home.” He’s close and he’s touching me, he’s actually touching me, he’s touching my body, which is completely rude and bold, and it just seems so typically him. How would I know that? A name dances on the tip of my tongue, and I try to work out this strange feeling inside.

“K…Ku-” We’re both surprised at the sounds trying to escape me, but I feel like I can do it now. His energy leaps into my body, and I try again, “Ku-roo.”

His grin splits his face, too wide and too happy from my small utterance. This was Kuro; this was someone I knew before the spirits took me back. I saw my reflection in his eyes, and was startled to see the fox form melt into a human. Life was returning to my face. Because of Kuroo, who was feeding me his life; like always, I remember. Kuroo brought me to life in his presence. Who else did that?

In his eyes, I see a form I have not seen in a while. The young male face I’ve adopted from centuries past makes yet another appearance for the man in front of me, using his energy as he calls a name I’d forgotten that I took on for a time. Memory was a tricky thing to maintain after many long cycles of imprisonment and servitude. They all bled into each other.

_“Tetsurou,”_ I breathe out, his name tasting like magic on my lips. I knew him when he was only a pup, an impish child who attracted spirits like a shrine.

He gathers my small body against his, whispering a contract into my neck, practically begging me to accept, “Please, Kenma, please. We all just want you back home with us. All of us. We miss you. Me, Bokuto, and Akaashi.” My five tails wrap around him, engulfing his much larger frame. I knew those names, names so intimate to me, I would burn them into my skin to remember them forever.

“Take me home, Kuro. Take me home to you, Kotarou, and Keiji.” He gasps against my neck, and I drink in the energy he’s releasing. Names so intimate, I would burn them into my skin to see their owners once more.

We seal a contract, and he pulls me from my prison-like sanctuary, whisking me to a home I’d forgotten I had. As long as I held up my end of the contract, he would hold up his.


	2. Chapter 2

The homecoming was a bit more intense than I expected.

On our way home, I tried to recall the faces that matched the names that fueled a fire so intimate in my heart. But it was useless. There were so many blurry faces, so many garbled voices, that it was impossible to pinpoint the exact ones I wanted. 

Kuroo shares his energy with me, allowing me to feed as much as I like off of him. He seems boundless, as if he’d never run out of life. If he were like me, I’d be content. But since he’s a very mortal human, it only depresses me. It reminds me that one day, he will… Well, it’s not the time for that.

Kuro walks through the door, and is attacked by a flutter of feathers and hands and loud cheery cries. I take a step back, but the pull of the contract reminds me to stay close.

“Bo, go get Akaashi. I have a surprise.” The loud cheers continue, and the hands and feathers disappear farther into the house. Kuroo turns his attention to me, and grins, gesturing me in. I take a step in, sniffing at my surroundings; pine and magic and sweat. I heard the screeches continuing farther in the house.

I remember this place. I used to be the guardian deity over this house, several times, in fact. This house used to worship us foxes, but then they just imprisoned me here instead, with the help of the village priestess. Constantly being trapped here, then trapped into my stone. I preferred my stone; at least it was quiet and I didn’t have dozens of people around.

Kuro leads me to the couch, sitting me down on it while he leaves again. My ears twitch until I find the screeching that’s steadily growing stronger as it moves about the house. Why does it seem so familiar?

“What was it, Kuroo? What’s the surprise? I like surprises. Is it food?” The screeches are close, but another voice shushes it, “Bokuto-san, he’s showing us. Stop asking questions.”

Kuroo appears again, followed by two more. My heart drops, but in a good way. I knew them, those faces, those voices. Tears fell down my face. Both are still, before Bokuto runs forward, human body suddenly morphing down into a Horned Owl, who’s jumping up and suddenly in my lap and nibbling me wherever he can reach. He nibbles my fingers, my arms, my shoulders, my tails as they come up to wrap us in a cocoon.

“Bokuto,” I mumble, and he screeches, causing my ears to fold back against my head.

“Guys! Guys, it’s Kenma! Kenma’s home!” I unwrap my tails slightly, peeking out while Bokuto bursts his body through, flying over to rest upon Kuroo’s shoulder.

Akaashi, who has been quiet for some time, finally comes over, moving to sit on my lap so my tails can close around us, blocking us from view. He leans forward, touching our foreheads together, sharing my breath. His hands come up to caress my cheeks as he stares into my eyes, “Kenma.”

I mimic his posture, my hands coming up to hold his face, meeting his gaze evenly. It was so easy and natural being with Akaashi, like breathing or disappearing. Akaashi was like me, from the realm of spirits, a stranger to the living world. We were both demons in our own right. He craved energy through sexual interaction, while I craved it through prayer and sacrifice. We were the most similar.

He leans forward to set his lips gently on mine, the way I always liked, before he pulls back. It’s just enough for a pass of energy, a pass of familiarity. We were sharing our energy, our life. It’s then that Kuro pushes my tails aside, just enough to let some light in, and Akaashi lets out a sigh, “I’m not taking him all for myself. Stop worrying.”

Akaashi gets off my lap, and my tails fall aside. Akaashi stands next to Kuroo, and Bokuto shifts back into his humanoid form, standing on Kuroo’s other side, and they all open their arms, “Welcome home, Kenma.”

With only a moment of hesitation, I get up and go into their arms. Their warmth surrounds me, and catch a familiar sense of belonging that I’ve long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on how Kenma first met Kuroo.

Kuroo hasn’t changed much from when he was a pup. Still that same boisterous energy and obnoxious laugh. But, back then, he saw me in ways others in the house couldn’t.

He was young, too young to be wandering the small house for the priests alone. He was loud and so full of energy and not every guardian was as forgiving as I. He would get himself cursed for being rude if he went off to worship at another, grander temple. But there was always something that seemed larger than life about him, like he was a deity trapped in a very mortal body.

It was almost a year into his training as a monk, but everyone knew that he wasn’t on that path. Instead of banishing the spirits he was presented with, he spoke and talked and played with them. It unsettled everyone.

The first time he saw me was when demons had attacked the house. As the guardian of the grounds, of course I stepped in to intervene. I only had three tails then, but I was still far mightier than them. The demons targeted the eldest, who in his old age, had grown weaker. It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.

The elder had been with the children, teaching them the importance of seals, when they had been attacked. Being the guardian of the house, once I felt the destruction happening to my dwelling, I had to leap into action. I appeared in my humanoid form, blasting them back with fox-fire, my tails extended up to appear more threatening.

“Poor fox,” the demons chided, “Bound in chains to protect a place you care not for.”

I disregarded them, but a young pup stood beside me, puffed up in annoyance, black hair untamed and smirking darkly, even as he addresses me, “Please use me as your well of energy, guardian.”

So I did. I pulled from him, and was nearly overwhelmed with the energy in this child. My fire was stronger than ever, and incinerated the grounds on which the attackers stood. As they burned, I transformed back down into a fox and jumped into the flames, ripping the demons apart with my teeth. As the last one burned in my jaws, it whispered, “Our Master will come for the boy.”

The flames continued to consume those in their path, eventually dying out, leaving me in the middle. The boy ran forward, putting his hands on my neck and gently grabbing my fur. I was shocked, and sent a spark of flames at him, sending him stumbling back, hands burned from the contact.

The elder came forward and bound me in another layer of chains, sending tremors of pain throughout my frame. He admonished me like a child, even though I was older than he, and he left me in pain while he gathered the children. But that one child came back, bowing low before he cautiously approached me.

“I’m sorry for not being respectful, guardian,” he spoke quietly as he started dismantling chain after chain binding my power and body to this place. I got a little stronger the more seals he broke. “My name is Kuroo, and I don’t plan on being a monk.”

I changed my form into a boy about his size, a younger version of what I chose before, and stood before him, extending my hands, taking his gently, healing the burns I had made, “…Kenma.”

He smiled and reached forward for me again, before he stopped himself, “May I?”

I was surprised, but allowed him to touch. Kuroo pulled me in for a hug, one of the first gentle touches I had ever received while I was imprisoned here, “I want to make you my personal familiar. If I break your last seal, will you be my familiar instead of the old man’s?”

It was intoxicating, the gentle touches, the soft voice, the voracious energy that threatened to overwhelm me. But I knew my place, and right now, it wasn’t beside this boy. It broke my heart to pull away and transform back into a fox, watch his eyes break into confusion before down into despair.

“But… But why? I took off your binds. I gave you my energy to fight off the demons!” He was quickly becoming angry, so I stepped forward and pushed him down to the ground with a paw, laying and curling my furred body around his.

“Not now, little pup. Perhaps another time.”

He pushed and pulled at my body, his energy erratic and smoldering. How could a mortal body so little hold so much life? Could he live longer than even me?

Eventually, Kuroo calmed down, and I let him sit up and against me. He was holding back angry tears, “How could you tell me no? I can save you from those mean monks.”

I quietly nuzzled his cheek, “Because, little pup, this is my responsibility, and for now, that will have to be enough. Form a contract with me when you’re older and stronger.” He just sat against me quietly, before he eventually drifted off to sleep.

I picked him up by the back of his shirt and walked him back to the porch, laying him in the shade so the sun didn’t burn him. He was such a small pup, but had the energy of someone so large, larger than life itself. I pressed my nose to his forehead, leaving a protection spell on him. Yes, he may be bold and rude, but fondness bloomed in my chest for him.

Maybe he would come back to claim me as a familiar, but for now, I left him to return to the spirit realm until I was called upon again.


End file.
